


Turns Out Vodka and Parties Mix

by Maybelifeistooshort



Series: I Just Want Them To Be Happy. [4]
Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, F/F, F/M, High School, Oneshot, Party, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23623105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybelifeistooshort/pseuds/Maybelifeistooshort
Summary: A fifteen year old Lex goes to her first high school party.
Relationships: Alice & Lex Foster, Alice/Deb (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals), Deb/Lex Foster, Hannah Foster & Lex Foster, Lex Foster/Ethan Green
Series: I Just Want Them To Be Happy. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677469
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Turns Out Vodka and Parties Mix

Lex couldn’t remember who invited her to the party, just that she had wanted to go more than anything. Something inside of her told her that something big would happen if she went, and it had been too long since she had something good happen in her fifteen year life. 

She spent some of her stashed cash to pay Grace Chastity to babysit Hannah. Grace was nice enough to give her discounts, but it still took a chunk out of Lex and Hannah’s extra money. Lex told herself that it meant that she would just have to sell to the rich snobs in Clivesdale. Those kids were always looking for a good high. 

With Hannah taken care of, Lex stole something of her mom’s to wear to the party. It was dumb to think about that kind of shit, but Lex knew that if she just showed up in the over sized hoodie she had on everyday she would stick out like a sore thumb. 

She took a crop top her mom wore when she went to the skeezy bars near the edge of town and a mini skirt with a zipper going down the back. The top was a little too big, but she fixed that with a pin. 

Lex wasn’t worried about her mom finding out that she was at a party. If anything, Lex could just tell her that she was trying to sell and give some ‘leftovers’ to her. That would shut her up for an hour or two. 

She walked Hannah to Grace’s house, thanking god that she had remembered to force her little sister to wear a jacket. She had left her’s, and it was freezing. Grace had opened the door and invited the girls inside. Apparently her and Hannah were going to make jello and cookies. 

Lex rejected the offer, but still made sure to thank Grace for taking Hannah. The Freshman was one of the only people in the school who gave Hannah a chance after hearing about her disability. Others waved her off or tried to rip Lex off with prices for babysitting. 

With no Hannah to worry about her, Lex allowed herself to shiver and wrap her arms around herself. She wished that there was a way for her to get a car or a ride without her mom finding out. Not only would she be lucky enough to have heat when walking from place to place, but then maybe her and Hannah could drive off into the sunset and never look back. 

It took about half an hour, but she smiled to herself when she got to the block. You could hear the music from two houses away, and some kids were making out on the lawn. She recognized Joey Richter and his girlfriend Sally from her chemistry class. The two of them were always touching each other in one way or another. 

She walked past them, making sure not to stare to convey the wrong message. Though it was hard not to stare at the kid who had his dick out all of his junior year. Lex was glad that she was just a freshman then, therefore out of any upperclassman’s radar.

When she walked inside, the warmth of the house comforted her. People were standing around talking, some had red or blue plastic cups in their hands that they occasionally sipped from. Lex recognized some of the kids, but most of them were from social circles that she just couldn’t give a fuck about. 

Eventually she saw a group of kids she recognized from her shop class and walked over. Most of the kids in the group were some of her best customers. When they saw her, they invited her into their little group. 

There were two kids she didn’t know, though. One was a freshman that had no right being at a party going on this late. She had on a purple sweater with a collared shirt underneath and a white skirt. Lex was pretty sure she had seen her when she was selling at Clivesdale. 

The other was a tall and lanky guy. He had on a slightly oversized leather jacket and jeans with rips all over them. His ears were pierced, and he had a glove on his right hand. He kind of looked like a douchebag. 

She accepted a red cup from Deb, the only person she actually talked to in the group. Lex took a drink and her eyes almost widened. 

“What the fuck? Is this just full of vodka?” She asked, her eyebrows furrowed. 

“There’s pepsi in that!” A shorter girl retorted. She then took a long drink from her blue cup, coughing slightly. 

Lex just shrugged and took another drink, not quite caring what she was drinking. She looked up to smile at Deb as the other told a joke. 

“So, what do you guys say we go up into one of the bedrooms and play a few games?” One of the guys from the smoke club suggested. Purple sweater girl looked at Deb for help, but no one outright objected.

Lex trailed behind the group, falling in sync with the guy in the leather jacket. He now had his hands stuffed into his jacket and was biting his lip. If Lex knew him, she would think that he looked good. Hot even. 

The group walked into a bedroom that was painted pink. Stuffed animals were scattered around, and Lex could just imagine Hannah getting excited over everything textured in the room. She sat on the floor with the others, next to Deb and Leather Jacket Boy. 

“We’ll start it off easy.” The girl in front of her said. “Truth or dare. If you don’t want to do it, you drink. Is that okay with everyone?” The last question was said as the girl glared at Purple Sweater. 

“Jesus Lauren, lay off Alice will ‘ya? She has the same right to be here as you do.” Deb shot back. Alice smiled at that, her cheeks tinting pink as she looked at Deb. 

“Who wants to go first?” Lauren asked, and no one moved. She waited a moment before starting herself. “Okay...Deb. Truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“I dare you to...switch tops with Alice.” She said. 

Deb just shrugged and pulled off the band tee she was wearing, handing it to Alice. Lex had trouble not staring at Deb’s black and lacey bra, fitting Deb perfectly. When she looked up, she noticed Alice was panicking and having the same problem. 

“I’ll just take your sweater.” Deb smiled comfortingly at the other. Alice nodded, pulling it over her head and giving it to the stoner, who put it on. 

“Soft. Alright, Ethan. Truth or dare?” Deb turned. 

Leather Jacket Boy smiled, “Dare.” It sounded like a challenge. 

“Show us the last picture you took on your phone. And pull it up in front of Lex so we can be sure you aren’t cheating.” She smirked, as if she knew something they didn’t. 

Ethan shrugged and pulled out his phone, showing as he pulled up a picture of him and a white cat who looked angry. He showed it to the entire group, the only kid Lex didn’t know the name of laughing that he “finally got some pussy.”

“Is that right Danny?” Ethan challenged him. “Fine. Truth or dare then?”

“Truth.”

“What’s your body count? If you’re so much better than I am?” 

Instead of answering, Danny took a drink. Everyone, even Alice, laughed. Danny turned red as he moved to look at Lex. 

“Lex. Truth or dare?” Lex felt her eyebrows go up, that, she hadn’t expected. She shrugged it off quickly. 

“Dare. I don’t want to hear what gross question is in your head.”

“I dare you to makeout with Deb for thirty seconds.” He said proudly. 

Lex just shrugged and looked over at Deb, “If you’re cool with it.”

“I’ve got no problems with it.”

Lex leaned in and kissed Deb. If she was honest, she had thought about it before. Deb was cool, and she was always nice to Hannah when she saw her when she was buying at the park. There were worse people to say were Lex’s first kiss, so she was happy with the outcome. 

Lex pulled away first, Deb smiling at her, almost as if saying ‘not bad.’

They played the game until it got boring. Danny ran out of gross dares and Alice’s cup was almost empty. Luckily, she was only drinking beer. 

It was Lauren to suggest seven minutes in heaven. Once again, no one objected. They all wrote their names on little slips of paper and put them into a cap that Danny had brought. The first two names to be drawn were Deb and Alice’s. 

For the first time that night, Alice really lit up. She grabbed Deb’s hand and practically dragged the laughing and giddy girl into the closet. The group outside just talked and joked around for thirty minutes until the girls came out of the closet, Alice’s red lipstick smudged on Deb’s lips and neck. Alice had left her undershirt in the closet, now just having Deb’s band tee on as her top. 

When they drew names again, Lex almost shuddered when she saw the way Danny was eyeing her. She felt like a piece of meat, or a rabbit being hunted by a fox. 

Deb smirked as she pulled out two slips of paper. “Ethan and...Lex.”

Both of them stood up and walked to the closet, Lex walking in first. Deb shut the door and Lex looked up at Ethan. He stood almost a head over her. 

“So...what do you want to do?” She asked. 

“I mean, if it’s cool with you,” Ethan started. 

Lex braced herself for a dickish comment. She was ready to punch him in his fucking perfect face. 

“Could we just hang out? It’s not that I don’t want to do anything with you, I just haven’t….you know… and Danny doesn’t know.”

Lex nodded. “Sure, no problem man. But if we don’t come out looking a little messed up, they’ll know nothing happened.”

Ethan looked down at her, “Well what do you suggest we do?”

Lex smiled slyly and messed up his hair. Ethan laughed, and she couldn’t help herself from giggling. They spent the next hour just talking and messing with each other’s clothes and hair. 

Sooner than either would like, Danny was banging on the door. “Alright lovebirds! Time’s way past up! Party’s almost over, time to get out!” He yelled. 

Ethan reached for the door, but Lex stopped his hand. “Wait.” She stopped him. 

She slowly stood on her toes and kissed him softly. Ethan slowly moved his hand to her waist and looked at her when she pulled away. 

“So, um, you know, my lip gloss-” Lex flustered. 

Ethan just smiled, “Thanks.” He opened the door. 

The four others in the group stared at them as they walked out of the closet. Lex noticed that Deb had her arm wrapped around Alice, who had the same goofy look in her eyes that she was sure that she had. 

Ethan walked her outside, “Do you need a ride home?” He asked. 

“Um, sure. Could we pick up my sister first?” Hannah asked. “Grace Chastity is babysitting her.” 

Ethan nodded and lead her to an old beat up truck. She climbed into the passenger side and pulled out a cigarette. She offered one to Ethan, who took it. She lit his for him, then her own. 

They drove to the house in relative silence, but it was comfortable. Lex had never dealt with silence that wasn’t filled with tension or anger, so it was nice. She let herself relax as she took another drag. 

When they pulled up to Grace’s house, she had tossed her cigarette butt out of the window. Ethan had done the same. 

She went to the door and Hannah came out with a bag of cookies and a container of jello. Lex thanked her and walked back to the truck with Hannah. She was prepared to have to convince Hannah that Ethan was safe and good, but Hannah had no problem getting into the back. 

Ethan drove them to the trailer park and Hannah got out and ran inside when she was sure that their mom wasn’t home yet. 

“I had a really good time tonight.” Ethan told her. 

“Me too.” Lex told him. 

She looked at him, and he looked at her. 

“I’ll walk you to the door.”

The two of them walked to the trailer’s door and looked at each other. Ethan then moved and kissed her. He was nervous at first, then slowly the two of them got more confident. 

Lex walked back inside with her lip gloss smudged and a number written on her arm; but the most noticeable thing was the big smile on her face.


End file.
